


All I Want For Christmas Is My Boyfriend To Not Be A Cannibal For ONE Day

by xxacewantstodiexx



Series: Clannibal OTP Prompts :3 [1]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I totally don't headcannon nonverbal Clarice, I'm Bad At Tagging, We get it Ace you kin Clarice, We get it Clarice you have daddy issues, We stan Hannibal's cooking in this house, domestic Hannibal, mentions of cannibalism, uhhhh idk what to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxacewantstodiexx/pseuds/xxacewantstodiexx
Summary: A Clannibal short story based on the prompt "Their first holiday season together".This follows movie canon rather than book canon because I haven't finished the books.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Clarice Starling
Series: Clannibal OTP Prompts :3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043925
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	All I Want For Christmas Is My Boyfriend To Not Be A Cannibal For ONE Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from https://atsuzaki-playground.neocities.org/
> 
> Please don't leave any hate, whether you hate my writing or the ship. 
> 
> Please don't repost without credit!
> 
> No characters in this fic/mentioned are mine! They belong to Thomas Harris.

Clarice always admired how Hannibal cooked. She loved the way he made it look so easy, the way everything was so flawlessly done. She loved everything about his cooking...except for what he was preparing. Despite being in a relationship with him for nearly six months, she never managed to stomach his tastes; even after he persuaded her to take one bite of some man's grilled thigh and she proclaimed that it "wasn't too bad". 

She was soon roused from her daydreams by her love wrapping his hands around her waist and burying his head between the crook of her neck.

"Mornin' Doctor."

"Good morning, Clarice. I see you're up bright and early. I didn't expect for you to be up so early on Christmas," he said, as he brought her in closer.

For Clarice, this was the time she was most at ease. Just knowing Lecter was there with made her feel, ironically, safe. But, it made sense seeing as he is a dangerous cannibal that could fuck anybody's shit up for the smallest inconvenience.

Hannibal released her from his grip and continued with his cooking. Clarice followed, sitting next to him on a stool, peering into the pot that sat on the burner on the stove in front of them. Soup; beef soup at that. She thought of her father and how, after her mom died, he cooked for her every day rather then getting food from the local restaurants except for on the occasion that he was much too tired from work. Of course, that was all before he passed and she was shipped to the farm. Thinking more about her father, she realized just how much he and Hannibal had in common. 

"You miss your father, don't you, little lamb," Hannibal inquired. 

Clarice just nodded, fighting off tears. Even now, nearly thirty years or so after his death, she found it hard to think too long about his passing. 

Hannibal wrapped an arm around her shoulder, rubbing small circles on her smooth, placid skin.

"Why don't we go open our presents, darling," he said, trying to get her mind off of her daddy issues (it was Christmas for Christ's sake, therapy could wait a day).

He led her to the couch in their lavishly decorated living room. She sat down and watched as Hannibal fished out the presents from underneath the Christmas tree. He sat down next to her and handed her a small present wrapped in light blue paper. He gestured for her to open it and she carefully unwrapped it, revealing a Gucci box. Upon opening, she saw a small, minimalistic golden necklace. She smiled up at him and he took the necklace, moved her hair, and put it on her.

"I knew you'd like it," he said, a shit-eating grin on his face.

She just nodded.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have something else for you, little lamb."

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated but please don't be an asshole. I hope you enjoyed! If you did, kudos is appreciated!


End file.
